The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a plane type (flat panel type) display device formed such that pixels including light-emitting portions are arranged in a matrix form (matrix shape) and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
As one of the plane type display devices, for example, there is an organic EL display device in which an organic electro-luminescence (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL”) element is used as a light-emitting portion of a pixel. The organic EL element is a light-emitting element that uses electro-luminescence (EL) of an organic material and utilizes a phenomenon in which light is emitted when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film.
In a plane type display device typified by an organic EL display device, a driving circuit driving a light-emitting portion is configured to include at least a sampling transistor, a holding capacitor, and a driving transistor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310311). The sampling transistor samples a signal voltage of a video signal. The holding capacitor holds the signal voltage sampled by the sampling transistor. The driving transistor drives the light-emitting portion according to the signal voltage held in the holding capacitor.